Do You Think?
by HannahLillyJBfan
Summary: LILEY ONE-SHOT! Ehh. If I say too much it might give the story away, just read it.


**AN: Ok, Liley one-shot! And if your wondering why the song doesn't seem familer...that's cause it isn't. I wrote the song...it's a Amber orignal! Lol...well my friendcoughcrushcough Dennis, helped me rearange the lyrics so it flowed a bit better. Flashbacks while she's singing are in bold.**

Lilly gulped a little as she looked out through the curtians, and saw about two hundered people sitting there, waiting for her to come out and sing.

Miley had somehow managed to convince her that her singing skills had improved, and talked her into singing for a charity event that Hannah was performing at.

Lilly, dressed up in her normal Lola attire, gulped again, and walked out onto stage, and looked nervously into the crowd. She then looked to her left, and saw Hannah cheering her on from backstage. Lola smiled.

_How backwards is that..._she thought to herself, as one of the band members handed her a guitar, she saw Hannah's face turn from happiness, to pure shock. She had never known that Lola could play the guitar.

Lola took a deep breath, then spoke into the microphone.

"This one's for someone speical in my life, and I really hope s-they know who they are, here goes" she mumbled the last part, then began to strum her guitar, and lightly sing.

_I didn't ask for this pain,  
I didn't want it to happen this way,  
But you cornered me,  
And stole my heart away._

**Lilly smiled brightly as the new girl walked into the school and looked around nervously, gulping from time to time, and trying to find her locker, which she was apparently failing at.**

**"Hey, I'm Lilly, need any help?" Lilly asked, walking up to the girl. She saw a smile go across the girl's face, then she looked up and Lilly got lost in her eyes for a second.**

**"Ha, spacey much?" the girl asked. "What, first day here and your already making fun of me, psh" Lilly said, but was smiling the whole time.**

**"I'm Miley, and yes I would love some help" the girl said, and Lilly smiled again at her name.**

**"Well, Miss Miley, let's find you your locker" Lilly said, smiling at her again.**__

Do you think that I need this,  
Do you think that's what I wished,  
To stay up everynight,  
Longing for your kiss,  
It wasn't something I planned to do,  
But it's the little crazy things,  
That make me love you.

**Lilly sat in bed, thinking over the days events. **

**It had been Miley's fourteenth birthday that day, and Miley had tried to be funny by shoving her piece of cake in Oliver's face. **

**Lilly smiled brightly as she remembered Miley laughing so hard that she had turned red in the face, and fell to the ground holding her stomach.**

**All Lilly wanted was to feel Miley's lips on her own, to know what it was like to kiss her.**

**"She is so crazy sometimes" Lilly mumbled, recalling the rest of the days events, then rolled over and whispered "But that's why I love her so much".**

**Then fell into an uneasy sleep.**__

People say I'm falling too fast,  
But that doesn't matter to me,  
I just want every moment with you to last,  
Even if I'm hoping,  
For what we'll never be.

**Oliver groaned when he caught Lilly staring at Miley again.**

**"Maybe your falling a little to much Lils, I mean your both my best friends, I don't want either of you to get hurt, we're only fifteen" he said, looking at Lilly.**

**"I don't give a crap" Lilly mumbled, then Miley spun around, and Lilly averted her eyes elsewhere.**

**"Look, I gotta go" Miley said, hugging Lilly.**

**"Aww, why, stay and hang out a while" Lilly urged, holding onto Miley tightly. Miley shook her head, and broke out of Lilly's grip.**

**"My dad wants me home, sorry" Miley said, but smiled at them both, then ran off, and Lilly felt strangely empty inside.**__

Do you think that I need this,  
Do you think that's what I wished,  
To stay up everynight,  
Longing for your kiss,  
It wasn't something I planned to do,  
But it's the little crazy things,  
That make me love you.

I may sound crazy to you,  
But I don't really mind,  
Cause there's nothing I can do,  
A love like mine is hard to find.

**Miley burst through Lilly's front door, soaked to the bone in rain, and tears running down her face, her body shaking with silent sobs.**

**"Jake, h-he c-cheated on me" Miley yelled. Lilly frowned and jumped up off her couch, wrapping her best friend in a tight hug.**

**"He wasn't worth it anyway Miles, he just wasn't the right one for you" she soothed, and felt Miley calm slightly in her arms.**

_**Too bad I am...**_**Lilly thought in her head, but kept it to herself, and held Miley as the other girl slowley fell asleep in her arms.**_  
_

_Do you think that I need this,  
Do you think that's what I wished,  
To stay up everynight,  
Longing for your kiss,  
It wasn't something I planned to do,  
But it's the little crazy things,  
That make me love you._

I'll take all the pain,  
Stand out through every rain,  
Just so you know what I feel,  
Is truly real.

**Lilly frowned as Miley walked in the front door of her house, with some guy from their school.**

**"Lils, this is Johnny, he asked my out yesterday, isn't that so awesome?" Miley yelled, jumping up and down.**

**"Yeah sure is Miles, that's great" Lilly responded, eyeing Johnny.**

**She'd stand by Miley no matter how much it broke her heart each time Miley met someone new.**

Lola stopped singing, and looked around, and saw that some people were even crying slightly at her song. She was shocked by this, but then she was tackled into a hug from the left.

"They know who they are Lils, and they love you too" Hannah whispered in her ear, then kissed her right there on stage, not caring who saw.

When they both pulled away with large grins, all they heard was loud cheering from the crowd, and from backstage where Robbie, Jackson, and Oliver were standing.


End file.
